


How it's started and how it's end

by the_nomnom72



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nomnom72/pseuds/the_nomnom72
Summary: I use google translate again on this story sorry i have a very bad english guys but please enjoy
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	How it's started and how it's end

**Author's Note:**

> I use google translate again on this story sorry i have a very bad english guys but please enjoy

This story started with One sunny morning, there was a riot due to a violent argument from a husband and wife in their house. But the quarrel hasn't ended due to the wife running away from home and the husband who is too tired to continue the journey of his love story  
I'll introduce this couple, William Goldenherck the husband and Miru Rosefetl the wife. They are actually the same as ordinary couples in general, fight and then make up and that doesn't happen often. But all was destroyed due to William's negligence in maintaining Miru's womb

Some time ago,  
BLAM  
"Oh god what is it?" asked Miru  
"Sweetheaaaaaart" said a drunken William  
"yes? Owh hey William you're home! " Miru said as he approached William  
"Ah, you're drunk ..."  
"Yaaaaa there's a problem. What the heck is it HA ?!"  
"You forgot that I was pregnant?"  
"PREGNANT?!??"  
"Hihi yes Will"  
"ARE YOU sure this is our child?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Yesterday Erik said that you went with Salsa to shop but you came home with a man."  
"So? Is that our child or your child with your affair ?? "  
"This is your son William and I don't-"  
PLAK /slap/  
"You stupid girl, I've worked hard for the three of us and this is the payoff ?!"  
BUGH / punched /  
"I WORK HARD FOR US AND YOU PLAY WITH OTHER MEN !!!!"  
BUGH / push /  
"YOU FUCKING WHORE"  
"WILLIAM STOP"  
And he continued to do that for 20 minutes  
"Haah haah how does it feel? Sick?"  
"......."  
"Yeah you are very weak and you think I married you for what? Love? Pfft you fool "  
William nonchalantly walked to their room, leaving Miru who was lying on the floor crying while rubbing his stomach which had been 4 months.  
"Why ... why do you have to kick our baby Will ..."

A few days after this incident they became even more quarreling and made worse by the news that their baby had died in the womb  
The days passed and things got even more terrible. Miru runs away from the house and William is exhausted by all this  
It's been about 6 months since this happened and it's been about 7 weeks William planned this  
"YOU FOOL GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE"  
“FINE! ANYWAY WHY YOU CALLING ME HERE ?! ”  
"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
BLAM  
"Huft ...."

[calling ryan]  
"Ready?"  
"Ready!"

"Oh my god why .. why, don't you love me anymore? Huh better I just die it seems "  
And as if God really wanted to grant Miru's request one last time. Everything happened very fast, blood everywhere, Mira's arms were cut off and her body was blown away  
When the police investigate Mira and Ryan's death, they go to Mira and William's house.  
They hope that the husband can answer some of their questions, instead of getting answers they instead find William's body hanging lifeless in the middle of the living room.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originaly write in indonesia (my country) and i change it because i want to post it in here lmao  
> Hope u all have a great day!!! And sorry for anything that doesn't make sense


End file.
